Eidolon
History TBU Geography TBU Demographics Most are cobbled of earthen materials (rock, stone, etc). Some are made from vegetation. Eidolon of fire or water are uncommon. Physical Description Eidolons are golemic creatures made of earth and magic. They are born from two rare phenomena occurring simultaneously; a large surge of elemental energy and a collecting of spiritual essence. Their lifecycle is broken into several sections; Collusion, Incubation, Awakening, The Pact, and Fading. All Eidolons are born with a specific amount of time to remain alive, and each is very aware of the exact amount they have left. Their overall magic reserve acts as a fuel gauge and when it runs out their crystals lose their colorful luster and the body falls to the ground empty, now devoid of magic and a soul. Eidolons are not able to absorb magical energy to replenish their own supply, except from other Eidolons however given the sparsity of Eidolons this is not usually possible. Collusion Collusion, or the the gathering process is the first step to producing an Eidolon. The mixing of a large quantity of elemental energy and spiritual energy is the first step, normally this occurs during periods of war or large booms in population. If these energies should meet they form an Eidolon Wisp which then enters into its next phase of life, Incubation. Incubation The second stage of an Eidolon's life, the Incubation Period, all Eidolons take the form of a wisp, a small ball of glowing pastel light that fixates itself somewhere secluded where it remains until the incubation process is completed. Though many have guessed to the purpose of this period of life the truth remains this: Eidolons are born from the chaotic mix of two different types of magic and therefore must gather and piece together a sense of "self" from the chaos. The longer the incubation the more sense of self an Eidolon possesses. Typically this process lasts anywhere from a few months to a year. Once the Eidolon has pieced together enough of a mind to function, or is disturbed mid process they emerge into their next phase, Awakening. Awakening Once emerged Eidolons take on a permanent humanoid body to act as a vessel for their magical essence. Eidolons are typically rather tall with medium to slender builds but strong features. Their skin normally ranges from pale to mild tan with hair on the monochrome spectrum. What truly sets Eidolon bodies apart from other humanoid ones however are the crystal like projections that grow over their skin. Brilliant in color and shine the colors give hints to the Eidolon's elemental subset, ie: Fire Eidolons will have red, orange or yellow crystals. Normally these crystals grow over the center of an Eidolon's chest, forearms and legs to act like clothing and armor though this somewhat varies for each Eidolon. Eidolon eyes always match their crystals as well, in terms of color. Since Eidolons are just a collection of magical energy crammed into a body they do not physically tire, and when wounded will instead secrete concentrated forms of magic instead of blood. Their bodies do not age, the only variation comes from how much of their bodies they wish to have covered in crystal. The Pact Eidolons all share a common drive to serve others. It is believed this is residual from the spiritual energy needing to find purpose with its new lease on life. The longer an Eidolon stays in Incubation the less this drive motivates but there is always at least some semblance of it remaining. The Pact however is very important signifying that an Eidolon has chosen a person or family that they will forever follow performing any task that person requires of them. It is here upon making that Pact that an Eidolon is able to access the full force of their power in the form of their Eidolon Shift. An Eidolon shift is the unique transformation to each individual Eidolon. The form corresponds to their elemental alignment usually taking the shape of an animal or creature. Their size is typically dramatically increased and their crystals make up the bulk of the body. Though this form is tremendous in destructive power it lacks control. One must never blindly tell their Eidolon to transform or be caught in the cross fire of their power. Shifting is by far the most draining thing an Eidolon can do. The process itself take approximately one or two years clean off an Eidolon's life. Fading The final step in an Eidolon's life. Once their magic reserves are depleted their bodies grow cold, the crystals slowly spread covering them in a permanent crystallized shell. The crystals then love their luster and color as the spirit fades away from the shell. Natural Abilities Eidolons have a wide range of possible elemental powers, though each specific Eidolon only has one or two arcanic abilities. These traits are dependent upon the type of elemental energy used in their creation. As such Eidolons are highly adept in elemental magic, able to bend their respective element to their will. However, with each attack their life is reduced. For simple tasks this is a negligible amount, going all the way up to taking whole years off their lives. To fight an Eidolon with their own element would be foolish; many creatures can claim to master an element, but only a few can claim to be born from it. Once their Pact has been made each Eidolon is able to perform an Eidolon Shift, a powerful transformation spell that allows them to shed their humanoid form and revert into their true Eidolon body. Typically large and highly destructive Eidolon Shifts lack the ability to rationally think, barely able to distinguish between friend and foe. Subtle traces of the souls used to create an Eidolon can be seen in their powers. For example an Eidolon may be able to use a diluted version of the Nymph's Fade ability, assuming most of their spiritual energy came from a Nymph. These types of powers are usually subtle and are never as powerful as the genuine article. Likewise Eidolons are occasionally able to peer into the memories of the souls they were created from gaining, temporarily, parts of their skills such as an ability to use a sword or ride a horse. However once they stop performing that activity the skill fades away. Weaknesses Eidolon are weak to their elemental opposites: Earth Eidolon yield to Wind Eidolon, Wind to Fire, Fire to Water and Water to Earth. The seldom possess autonomy, and when they do they are driven by primitive behavior and minimal cognizance. Culture Due to the sparse nature of Eidolon kind they do not have a traditional culture. As guardian spirits they take on the culture of who ever acts as their Pact Holder. To find their Pact Holder that is the main mission of Eidolon who enter their Awakening Period. They search for a cause and once found latch on to the purpose. Acting as subserviant guardians to their Pact Holder they will follow any order given to them to the best of their abilities. The only exceptions are Eidolons who loom in their incubation period for longer periods of time than a year. The more of a sense of "self" an Eidolon possesses the less subserviant and more independent they are. Though almost every Eidolon eventually forms a Pact the more independent ones do not blindly follow orders. Language Not applicable Politics Not applicable Religions Beliefs Not applicable Category:RACES